1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tree-shaped decoration, such as a Christmas tree, and in particular to a structure of tree-shaped lighting decoration that allows electrical connection of a decorative light string to be established simultaneously with jointing of tree segments, wherein a tree-shaped lighting decoration is provided to allow electrical connection and mechanical jointing to be completed simultaneously or a modularized extension power cable that complies with regular voltage level supplied from for example an electric main is alternatively provided.
2. The Related Arts
Most of the tree-shaped decorations, which are often referred to as “Christmas trees”, are supplied in a segmentalized form, namely being separated into a number of segments, so that a consumer needs to assemble or joint the segments of which at least some are in a tubular form or contain a tubular portion to form the tree-shaped decoration. After the segments are assembled together, a male connector provided on one tree segment is then plugged into a female connector provided on the next tree segment to establish electrical connection for a light string attached to or built with the tree segments. An alternative way for the electrical connection is done with an additional extension cord. Afterwards, plugging of the light string into a wall socket can then be made. It generally takes the consumer a lot of time to connect the parts of the light string attached to each tree segment.
For this type of tree-shaped lighting decoration that requires electrical connection to be additionally made between tree segments, it is also available in the market a structure that allows electrical connection to be done at the same time when tree segments are jointed to each other. However, such a structure is only available for low voltage level product and a transformer is provided for stepping down voltage supplied from an electric main before transmission of the stepped-down voltage to the tree-shaped decoration. The use of low voltage makes is less risky for use of the tree-shaped decoration. However, for products that use regular voltage level supplied from an electric main, no regulation is yet established for operation safety. In addition, those known products, electrical connection components are provided in a semi-finished formed and are generally combined with the tree segments in an inseparable manner. Thus, these electrical connection components cannot be used independently as a stand-alone device and are generally not in compliance with safety regulations of electrical products.
It is thus desired to provide a novel and unique structure that overcomes the above discussed problems.